The journey on the mountains
by HienFan
Summary: Abalaburn fic It was just an ordinary day for Blood an ordinary boy as he spend an ordinary day but one day he meets a strange young boy and it was just the start of a new Adventure of love and friendship. Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's brother
1. A strange cat boy

The journey on the mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic they belong to Tamsoft

Warning: Angry Rose, slash, Blood's POV

Pairing: Eventually Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's bro

Story

Today was a sunny day in Gunrock town, I decided I shall go climb the mountains by myself for the day.

After breakfast I packed some food to take and said goodbye to Mom before heading off.

It was fun walking around the area, looking at all the plants and rocks in the area.

Reaching a nice cooling area with plenty of trees and flowers I decided to have lunch.

I unpacked my load and got out a cheese sandwich to eat.

As I was finishing up my sandwich I noticed there was someone else with me, sitting under a tree.

I approached the person closer to see what this person was like.

A blonde boy about my age was reading a book he had cat ears and a tail…

There was a bag of carrots next to him as well.

He caught me looking at me frowning, lifting the book to his face.

Strange person…

His ears and tail fascinated me… I never seen a cat folk in person before.

I looked through my bag, I wonder if he's like an actual cat…

I got out a bottle of milk and left it next to the cat boy.

I'm not sure if he notice or not since his face is still on his book but I can see one of his ears twitching.

"I hope you like the milk Mr Kitty" I said continuing my walk.

I hope I can see him again he seems so interesting for some reason… So quiet and shy…

For the next few days I forgot about him though as I was busy in school and hanging out with my friends.

A few days later when I went walking on the mountains though…

When I settled down for lunch I caught him sitting on the same tree and flashback of our first meeting returned.

He covered his face again when he noticed me, his ears twitching.

They look so fluffy… but I'm sure he will run away if I touch them.

I looked through my bag, no milk this time…

I looked through the plants, any catnips?

As I was looking there was a mouse walking by. I tried to step on it to kill it and set the mouse in front of him.

"Here's a nice mouse for you" I said, continuing my walk.

From then on whenever I go strolling around the mountains I got something for the cat boy even though he never replies to me or even look at me.

The third time I bought a bundle of catnips, the florist wondered why I would buy those for, I said I'm buying it for a cat.

The fourth was a cat collar.

His neck doesn't look thick enough to fit a collar but I'm sure he will like it.

The fifth is a ball of yarn, cats chase yarns after all.

The sixth was bells for the collar.

And the seventh visit…

I took out a can of sardines with me before I headed off again.

As usual he was sitting on the tree reading a book.

He covered his face again as soon as he saw me.

I won't give up until he finally notices me, I want to know him!

I took out the can of sardines, opening the content.

"Here is a nice large tin of sardines Mr Kitty" I said.

There was silence, I decided to get up to continue when he suddenly said.

"Sorry Mr, it's kind of you to drop something for me but I don't like fish" he said. His voice is quite low…

My eyes widened, so he can talk after all!

"You're not a mute after all!" I yelled.

"Of course not shorty."

"Hey I am not short!"

"I guess I should thank you for all the stuff you gave me, although that rat was disgusting…"

"So what's your name? I'm Blood Maverick."

"Kleude Fleming."

"Nice to meet you Kleude!" I grabbed his hand shaking it.

He sigh.

Suddenly we caught a woman walking to the area, sitting down, getting out a mini stove.

The woman is so exotic looking with her dark skin and green hair…

She looked pissed off as she got some food out, pounding loudly as she was cutting ginger.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mind your own business lad" she said.

"Sorry…"

She grunted, getting a frying pan out.

She looks so angry… I must cheer her up!

"Hey miss, let me help you prepare food for you!" I said.

"Get lost I don't want some scruffy brat messing up my things!"

"Don't worry Miss, I helped my mom often!"

"No!" she snapped her fingers hear the bridge of my nose and turned away.

"Such a happy moment yay" said Kleude.

"But she's angry!" I said.

"You don't understand sarcasm do you?"

We were about to split directions when a strange creature appears before us.

It was large and blue with very large hands

The woman turned off the stove "Damn an Astterica Demon!" she yelled.

"Astterica Demon?" I asked.

The creature pounded on the ground, cracking the ground, Rose tried to attack the creature but I decided it was a better idea to run away, I don't have any equipments!

However before I could get away I saw the creature approaching Kleude who was trapped in a corner.

I can't leave people to die! I approached the creature to protect my new friend!

"You dumb moron what are you doing!?" the woman cried rushing to me.

The creature attacked the three of us, Rose blocking the creature for Kleude and me, the area collapsing.

We screamed as we went down a slope, running away from the creature.

Eventually Rose stumbled crashing on us as we tumbled down an unfamiliar area.

To be continued


	2. Getting past the mysterious forest

The journey on the mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic they belong to Tamsoft

Warning: Angry Rose, slash, Blood's POV

Pairing: Eventually Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's bro

Story

I groaned at the two people on top of me…

"Gees lady you're heavy…" Kleude hissed.

The woman got up, sighing at the sad sight of us two trying to get up.

"Man Spikey your hair is so… spikey."

"But where are we?" I asked.

The woman huffed at us.

"Well boys looks like we are stranded in the middle of nowhere" she said.

"Well I hope we become good friends!" I said.

She sniffed at me wandering past a river, wading on the water.

"Talk about friendly" said Kleude.

I jumped on the river, trying to balance on the slippery rock, however I lost balance and stumbled.

Kleude jumped on the rocks getting past, I watched how graceful and light his movement is…

"Wow… I wish I could be so graceful…" I said.

"Well if you spend a lot of time trying to imitate your favourite anime you will be graceful too."

"Huh? What kind of anime? I only watch stuff like Dragon Ball Z and Fist of the North Star."

"Sailor Moon" he ran off the other direction, I wade through the water to follow him.

We continued walking around the forest when I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey you two how about get to know each other" I said.

The woman huffed, walking on as if I wasn't around.

Kleude did look at me but his face was in a scowl.

"No thanks total stranger" he said.

The sun was particular bright at this moment hitting in my direction.

His shirt was shining in the sun flattering his chest and abs…

I looked at my own body for a brief moment, I am so chunky…

"Such lean muscles…" I said.

"Sorry but that's not actually my muscles, it's just armour."

"Cool you got money for armour?"

"Well it was my Dad's when he was younger…"

"Oh."

"Okay enough of my life, bye Shorty."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"You are kinda short for a boy… how old are you?"

"Thirteen going on fourteen."

"Oh."

I let out a weak laugh, he sounds bored…

"Hey Kleude do you have any friends?" I asked.

He suddenly stopped moving, what did I just say?

"What if I don't?"

"Huh?"

"I don't need no friends Shorty…"

"Hey stop calling me Shorty!"

He continued walking, urg that douchebag… No wonder he doesn't have any friends.

The woman suddenly stopped.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"There are ferocious creatures in the wood" she said.

There was a loud roar.

We approached the woman watching her kill a tiger.

"How can you do that!?" I yelled at her "Killing like it's nothing! That poor tiger!"

"Listen boy" she said "If you are going to survive in a place like this you have to kill them before they kill you."

"Er…er…"

"You are so naïve…"

I smiled at her "So what's your name Miss?"

"You do not need to know my name boy."

"Aww please tell me, I'm Blood Maverick!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We could be great friends!"

"Urg… I'm Rose Shiraishi now go away."

She pushed me aside.

I turned my head to her direction, Kleude approaching me.

"Nice lady isn't she?" he said.

"Whatever pretty boy" said Rose "What are you trying to achieve? Become a rock star?"

"I was born like that."

"Whatever."

Kleude's ears sagged when she continued.

"Hey it's nothing wrong looking a bit feminine" I said.

"It doesn't matter" he told me "I don't care if I'm pretty."

"You have such fluffy hair…"

He looked at me "And you have very spikey hair shooting all over the place" he walked past me.

I smiled, following him.

After miles and miles of walking we stopped by a river, night time was about to fall and according to Rose this is a safe area.

Rose was splashing her face with the water from the river "Okay boys I don't know how long we will be trapped here but we should gather some food if we are going to be trapped for days" said Rose.

"Gees I hope Mom, Dad, Jet and Sarah won't worry…" said Kleude.

"I hope my Mom doesn't worry too" I said "I promised I would go return before sunset."

"You two are such little momma boys" said Rose "When I was your age little boy I don't need my parents supervision to go anywhere."

My eyes twinkled. Wow a woman with so much freedom…

I looked at Kleude, he was removing his shoes.

"Hey how's your family like?" I asked.

"None of your business Spikey."

"Aww you are just as impersonal as Rose…"

"Well there's a thing called personal space" he poked my nose before dipping his feet into the water "It's cold…"

"Oh yeah you're a cat aren't you? Don't you hate water?"

"Cold water only."

I dipped my hands into the water "Ooo cooling…"

I splashed the water on my face before dipping again, my left hand touched something… Soft skin… I shifted my head, Kleude's foot…

It was trembling… "Don't touch me" he said, his voice was trembling.

"Oh sorry" I withdrew my hand.

"Sensitive huh boy?" said Rose.

Kleude didn't say a word but I noticed his tail was ruffling.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" I said.

"D-don't touch me…"

"Okay I won't then" his tail relaxed to its usual state.

Wow he's strange! I didn't know anyone who would react like he did when I accidentally brushed against his foot.

And he(and Rose) are so impersonal…

The next day we continued travelling around the forest.

After a miles of travelling a sweet gentle voice distracted us, could it lead us to somewhere out of the forest?

We followed the voice.

Rose and Kleude suddenly stopped I tried to stop but I had to skid, Kleude managed to dodge but Rose got hit and we stumbled on the ground.

We groaned for a few seconds before Rose pushed me and got up "Stupid kid" she said.

"Owie…" I groaned, getting up.

I jumped at what I saw in front of me.

A city!

To be continued

Okay so I have no idea if that green shirt of Kleude is actually a shirt or armour but considering the stuff on the chest area would be incredibly uncomfortable on your chest I'd say armour.


	3. In the city of water

The journey on the mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic they belong to Tamsoft

Warning: Angry Rose, slash, Blood's POV

Pairing: Eventually Blood/Kleude, Ariel/Kleude's bro

Story

Kleude, Rose and I looked at the city.

I never seen a city made with so streets made out of white rocks and houses with detailed roofs before. It's beautiful! 

"Ooo visitors" said a voice.

We saw some boys in torn clothes bearing a lot of skin staring at us.

"Been a while since Adina city have visitors…" said a boy with lots of piercings on his ears.

"That woman sure is hot…" said a boy in a sports bra.

"Nah she looks unfriendly" said a boy with a Mohawk "Now that cat girl looks cute."

I'm amazed that Kleude just stood there not getting offended or anything.

I mean some of my friends get offended at girl jokes thrown at them…

"You are one lucky bro, dude!" the boy with the piercings gave me a thumbs up.

"Huh really?" I asked.

"I'd like to touch her ears…" said the Mohawk boy approaching Kleude.

Kleude was shaking when the boy got closer and slapped him just before he touched his ears.

"Whoa! What was that for!?" the boy yelled.

"D-don't go near me..." he said "Y-you are going to h-hurt me… Just like what those other boys and girls did…"

"Whoa she's a guy!" said the boy in the tank top.

"Took you that long to find out" said Rose.

"Well that outfit is shiny and some of the girls like armours" said the boy with the Mohawk.

"Go away from me…" said Kleude.

"Whoa whoa we don't touch men" said the boy with the piercings.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, it was soft and sweet like the song we heard earlier…

The boys suddenly started drooling turning around.

I shifted my head to see who was in front of them.

A girl about my age with long blue hair down her waist in a ponytail and a white dress was walking to our direction…

"What's all the commotion?" she asked.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Don't you know who she is?" the boy in the tank top asked "She's Ariel Vermillion one of the most beautiful girls in the city."

"She doesn't look beautiful" said Kleude.

"You're just jealous…"

"I think she's rather ugly with those huge froggy eyes she has."

"Hush Kleude, that's rude!" I said.

"But man if only she would notice me…" said the boy with the piercings.

"No way she's mine!" the Mohawk boy screamed.

"No mine!" the tank top boy screamed.

As they began arguing, we walked past them.

"The people in this place sure look… interesting…" I said.

"Yeah there are a couple of boys and girls in my school that loves having unusual hairstyles, multiple piercings, heavy makeup or midriffs" said the girl.

"You have a very sweet voice miss."

"T-thank you!" her face flushed red.

"Aww you are making her red" said Kleude.

I cocked my head, is my word so flattering she's embarrassed?

"I-I'm really not that great sir" she said.

"Nonsense, your voice is very pure and true" I said.

"But I…" she looked at Rose "You are very pretty miss…"

"Whatever."

She turned to Kleude "Wow cat people are unusual!"

Kleude didn't reply.

"May I touch ears?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry I asked sir so stupid of me to ask to touch the ears of a total stranger…"

"It's okay he won't let people touch him" I said.

"I-I see… So where are you three going?"

"Ahhh I was going to ask how do we get back to Gunrock village if you know?"

"You can ask someone who might be familiar with the areas outside Adina city. I think the shop keeper might know, he often leaves the city to gather materials."

"Okey dokey!"

"Where's the shop may I asked?" Kleude broke in.

Ariel's eyes widened before she bowed "Oh I'm sorry I should show you three to the shop since you just arrived here!"

She headed to a direction for us to follow, after ten minutes of walking we stopped a tall white building.

"This is the shop" said Ariel "I'm going home now but it's nice to meet you three."

I waved to her as she headed back to her house.

We headed into the shop.

A young man was in front of the counter, he smiled at the trio "Welcome to my shop, what can I get for you three?"

Rose approached the man "Do you know the way to Gunrock village?"

The man scratched his head "Gunrock village… sounds familiar" he snapped his fingers "Oh yeah! I've been there before once or twice!"

"Really can you tell us where to go?" Blood asked.

The man's face fell "I'm afraid it will be a dangerous journey young man… You have to travel past a long forest path and then you have to travel a vast mountains with deadly monsters."

"Don't worry we'll find a way to get past those monsters and I don't mind walking for miles!"

"What about your two friends."

"I can take it" said Rose.

"I just want to go home so I don't care" said Kleude.

"If that's what you three say but you three should get prepared first" said the shop keeper.

"Do you have a decent sized tent, a sleeping bag, a portable stove?" Rose asked.

"That I do."

After shopping for supplies everyone left.

"Oh my it's getting late!" Blood yelled.

"Maybe we should rest…" said Kleude.

Blood nodded as Rose sigh at the two boys.

They wandered around town until they saw a building with the sign inn hanging near the door.

"Welcome are you three going to stay over for the night?" the innkeeper asked.

"We'll stay one night on one room" said Blood.

The innkeeper eyed Blood suspiciously for a second "That will be 50 Tamu."

Blood paid the innkeeper before she handed him a key to a room.

After unlocking the room, he rushed to a bed jumping on top of it.

"Finally a bed!" he cried "And so soft too!"

Rose didn't say a word lying on another bed.

Kleude approached Blood "You look happy spikey."

"Oh man if mom was here, she would love this!"

The blonde put his hand on the mattress "You are right, this is soft…"

"You like it?"

"If this place isn't so damn far I would take my parents, brother and sister with me."

"You boys should sleep or you'll be fatigue" said Rose.

Kleude lifted his hand off, heading to the remaining bed.

The next day I am the first person to wake up.

I grinned when I saw that the other two were asleep, I'm going to give them a nice surprise!

I used the portable kitchen, using supplies we bought.

The smell of bacon must have woken them up.

"What are you up to boy?" Rose asked.

"Ah breakfast's ready!" I said.

"We should leave boy, now stall for breakfast."

Kleude sigh at the banter, sitting on a chair to eat.

Rose grumbled as I also sat down to eat, joining us.

I smiled trying to strike a conversation but both of them hardly want to talk to me.

After breakfast we left the inn.

Ariel was nearby with some men trembling.

I waved to her and yelled hi, however she doesn't seem to notice.

Suddenly one of the men approached her.

She began to tremble and scream trying to punch and kick them but the other men grabbed her so she couldn't move, the man in front of her was holding a knife.

These men are going to attack her!

I approached them punching one of them.

"Ow why you little punk!" he screamed approaching me.

I prepared to stop them from hurting her but this man is huge and imposing, still I have to stop them!

Kleude rushed to Ariel trying to get rid of them men holding her scratching them.

"Why you little!" they cried letting go of her to attack him.

"You boys are no use!" Rose cried rushing to Kleude to help him.

Once I managed to get rid of the main guy I helped Ariel up "Let's go!" I yelled.

Ariel nodded and we ran off to the inn, the other two following us.

"Thank you all of you…" said Ariel.

"It's no problem miss" I said.

"Listen boy if you hadn't tried to help her we would have reached the forest sooner" said Rose.

"I can't just ignore people in need Rose!"

"Stop fighting!" Ariel yelled.

"I'm sorry about Rose."

"It's okay… but…" Ariel put her hands to her chest "Can I travel with you? I want to know you better Blood…"

"But Ariel the journey will be long and dangerous!"

"I want to see the outside world too, please please let me go with you three."

I stared at the other two.

"Well if she wants, whatever as long as she's not an inconvenience" said Rose.

"Let her go, I don't care" said Kleude.

"Okay Ariel but you better be prepared" I said.

Ariel smiled, nodding at us.

To be continued


End file.
